


Some Elena Fisher head canons most NSFW and all cute.

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, head canons, video games - Freeform, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: I originally posted this on my Tumblr @iamtheholyghost I wanted to share this here. Some ideas I may expand on and general NSFW plus fluff.It's in second person but written with a Female perspective in mind. I hope everyone enjoys.
Relationships: Elena Fisher / Original female character, Elena Fisher/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Some Elena Fisher head canons most NSFW and all cute.

\- Dating at first is slow, shy looks and random giggles from you both.

\- She's big on hand holding in public, you don't question her.

\- Your stomach knots when she gives spontaneous light gentle touches.

\- Pecks to the cheek!

\- Long phone calls when she's away on a job, usually you hate them but with her it's worth it to hear her voice.

\- The first time you tried phone sex, both of you laughed so hard your sides hurt.

\- Once she's back from a 4 month trip (trust me it felt longer) " Lena I m- Shh" She cuts you off, pushing her lips to yours her hands roam everywhere! 

\- You both weren't even inside the hotel properly yet. 

\- While it wasn't the first time you two had slept together, this was absolute bliss. Leaving marks across her porcline skin and listening to soft moans was just the beginning.

-Your tongue bar always turned her on so bad, even if you stuck it out as a joke.

\- Your inner thighs were covered in bruises and bite mark's when you showed her she just shrugged and rolled her eyes smiling. 

\- Elena always starts slow in the bed room then you end up pinned to the bed with her hands or thighs.

\- Most of the time when you come undone, she giggles between your legs and a devilish smile crosses her lips.

\- Plays with your nipple bars randomly during the night, laughes when you start reacting.

\- Playing playstation competitively between each other playful and heated, she is very good at Crash but not so good with 3rd person Action adventure games. 

\- Quick jokes, random touching, feeling her hazel eyes scanning you while you're folding laundry or cleaning the kitchen.

\- "why are you watching me?" you ask.

\- "You're cute" she answers simply a warm grin crossing her lips "And I can do this" She rests her hands on your hips and you play with the strand off loose blonde hair as she softly pushes your lips together.

\- When you're sick she will look after you, making sure you take your medication and drinking water. If you don't wow you don't wanna see her angry (well maybe you do later for the bedroom) Inbetween research, arguing with sources and her boss. She will always find time to make sure you get better. 

\- She seemed stressed out sitting at her laptop so you decided to gently rub her shoulders "Shhh" you hush her, she let's you do your thing. Working your thumbs you can feel the tension easing slightly. She muttered your name and you took her hair out the tie.

"You need to do this more often" she moaned. "mmmhmmm" You muttered. You meet her lips with a gently kiss, total Spiderman style kiss by the way was so cool. You rake your fingers though her soft blonde locks and gently kiss her neck seeing faint bruises of your previous work.

\- She always said from the start you didn't need to wear lots of make up because you're naturally beautiful.

\- Tight Hugs 

-Her hugs were so good sometimes they held you together and they would do the exact same for her.

-Talking to her was easy since she listens and really cares.

\- You love her so much.

\- She loves you too.


End file.
